


The End?

by PatPrecieux



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Happily Ever After, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 04:48:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9419444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PatPrecieux/pseuds/PatPrecieux
Summary: The Manilla Envelope





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ChrisCalledMeSweetie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrisCalledMeSweetie/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Our Divinest Senses](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7820518) by [ChrisCalledMeSweetie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrisCalledMeSweetie/pseuds/ChrisCalledMeSweetie). 



> Sometimes you can only get to The End with a little help from a friend.

"What do you think Sherlock? What's in this?"

 

Raking long fingers through his tangled curls, Sherlock smirked, "The inside of the envelope John."

 

"Brilliant deduction, git. Evidently a side effect of 69 for you is sophomoric humor."

 

"Only trying to heighten the suspense."

 

"After all we've been through, you think we need suspense?"

 

"Well John, it is rather anticlimactic to state the obvious."

 

"Which is what genius?"

 

"To discover what's in the envelope, open it."

 

John suppressed a grin, "You do realize I am aware of that. Are you familiar with the concept of a rhetorical question?"

 

Sherlock frowned, "So you really DIDN'T expect me to know?"

 

"None of the puzzles, trials, challenges, whatever this has been, have been simple. Or at least not simple enough for a wild guess."

 

"Very well then John, noting my insult at your lack of faith in my superior brain, open the stupid envelope. Gently!"

 

"I doubt your brother would wait this long to send us a booby trap."

 

"Perhaps not, but I put nothing beyond him."

 

"Considering his taste in sex toys, neither do I."

 

The taller man groaned, "Must you remind me that Mycroft handled those before we did?"

 

An evil grin crossed John's face, "Maybe he even tried them out first."

 

"OH MY GOD!! Open the damn thing!!!!"

 

John peered into the envelope, "Dangerous, no. Cryptic, yes."

 

"What? What is it?!"

 

"A note from Mycroft, and another envelope."

 

Sherlock reached out and snatched the note, reading aloud:

'John, brother mine, take the second envelope to the red door at the end of the main corridor. You may walk directly there. No visual or physical impediments await you. Do not open the second envelope until you arrive at the door.'

 

"As I said cryptic. Come on Sherlock, let's get to that door."

 

"I fail to see why we should wait."

 

"Patience is a virtue, luv. In other words, don't argue with success. Everything so far has worked out well for us. Let's not jinx it."

 

"John, I don't believe there is any empirical evidence to support that jinx's actually exist."

 

"Will you move your handsome ass? There's the door."

 

"I am not encouraged but, open the second envelope John."

 

"Oh for fuck's sake! Same again. Note and envelope. It says:

'This is your last message. The third envelope contains the secret to your release from isolation and imprisonment. The door before you is voice activated. Should you correctly deduce the contents, freedom is yours. A caveat however, it must be you, Sherlock, to arrive at the solution. You may begin.'

 

Sherlock didn't move, " John, I, I find myself unsure."

 

"I'm not. I believe in you."

 

"But everything we've done here, we've done together. Now, I'm alone."

 

John took his hand and kissed him, "You're not alone. I'm right here. Whether you succeed or fail at this, WE win because we're together, luv, wherever we are, we're together."

 

"John you've done it. That's the answer!!"

 

"Of course I did. Just checking though, what answer did I find?"

 

Sherlock put his arms around the man who had become his universe and sighed, "Don't you see John? We aren't isolated or imprisoned any more. Out in the world, or in here, we're already free. We have each other and our love. The secret to our freedom IS that love, and you can't put that in an envelope. The solution is: the last envelope is empty."

 

The door opened and Mycroft ushered them out into a plush waiting room. "Just so little brother. Well done. John would you do the honors to confirm?"

 

John ripped the paper in half revealing there was indeed nothing inside. "Well played, Mycroft."

 

"Each of you are adequate opponents, but together you appear to be exemplary."

 

"Ta for that. What do you propose for Sherlock and me now?"

 

"Whatever you wish. A plane, a yacht, your own castle."

 

"John, could we stay here for several more weeks or so?"

 

"Here, Sherlock, are you sure?"

 

"We found each other and our happiness here. I'm sure Mycroft will provide for our every need, including privacy. There is a great deal here yet unexplored, if you understand my meaning."

 

"Well enough that I want to drag you back inside this minute. What do you say Mycroft? This our honeymoon cottage for the near future?"

 

"To be sure, but did I understand you correctly, honeymoon?"

 

"If you'll have me, Sherlock. What do you say to a long sexy shag in the Shetlands as husband and husband?"

 

Sherlock blushed deeply and smiled, "MY John, yes to marriage, now and forever. As to that sexy Shetland shag, I say it sounds in every sense, absolutely DIVINE."

 

And They Lived Happily Ever After, again, and again, and again. ;)

**Author's Note:**

> I want to be happy, but I won't be happy, till I make you happy too!
> 
> Hope this will do. <3


End file.
